A Knight on Themyscira
by Grendle1853
Summary: The Island of the Amazons gets a surprise when, for the first time, a man mistakenly ends up there.
1. Chapter 1

Riding down the beach of her island home, Diana Princess of Themyscira, looks into the vast ocean. Those beautiful blue waters are the limits of her home and the edge of all she knows of the world. Her mother and sisters were granted the island long ago and since then have hidden here from the outside world (or "Patriarch's world") ever since. While Diana loves her mother, her people, and her home part of her yearns to leave these shores and see the world that she has been sheltered from. As she thinks that she sees something in the distance, black, and leaving a trail of smoke fall out of the sky and crash into the forest. Immediately the Princess chases after it.

Having spent her entire life exploring Themyscira she knows the Island like the back of her hand, so in no time she rides her white horse to the site of the crash. The object is shaped like a bat but forged from black metal, with a glass covered section in the head. It hangs from the wrecked trees with black smoke rising from the back and obvious battle damage on the back and wings of the vehicle. As she approaches the glass canopy slides open and a black creatures moves about inside of it. When he stands she sees that it is a man in black armor, a horned mask, and a long cape. The man drops out of the wreck and falls to the ground several feet bellow, landing easily on his feet. Then he stands straight up and looks at the princess through white lenses.

Diana draws her sword and points it at the new comer. "I am Diana of Themyscira, and no man is allowed on this Island. State your name and why you have come," she orders calmly, keeping her nervousness out of her voice.

The man in the mask looks at her and says something, what she doesn't know, though she does recognize the word "Greek". Before Diana can speak up again he says in a language closer to hers, "You understand now?"

"Yes," Diana answers, deciding to use simpler words given the situations. "Why here?" she asks.

The man looks back at the wrecked vehicle then back at her before answering, "Crashed."

Feeling somewhat foolish for that question, Diana then asks, "Name?"

"Batman," he answers simply.

The princess pulls a bit of rope off of her saddle, keeping her blade pointed at the man the entire time. "Lay down," she tells him.

"Who you?" Batman asks.

"Diana," she answers. "Amazon."

After he hears Amazon the man in black darts into the forest, with Diana quickly chasing after him. As she closes in on her target the princess has to admire his speed, agility, and stamina as it is on par with some of her sisters. But Diana surpasses him in all of these areas and she knows the terrain, so really it was only a matter of time. Apparently Batman figured this out as well as he skids to a halt and turns to her again.

Diana points her sword at him again and demands for him to, "Lay down," again. In response Batman holds up his hands, palm first, but Diana can see something is being held concealed by his right hand. She points her sword at said hand and says, "Drop." In answer the man in the cape throws the gas pellet on the ground and then disappears in a large puff of smoke.

Diana quickly stabs into the smoke cloud, but he's gone. She looks around but can't see any tracks on the ground leading away. Perplexed, Diana looks about higher on the trees, but can not see her prey in any of the shadows amongst the branches. She knows he must be hidden somewhere near though. Diana closes her eyes and listens. All of the Amazons have been blessed by the Goddesses of Olympus, but none have been more blessed then Diana. She is stronger, tougher, and more agile than any of her sisters. More importantly at the movement though is the fact that she can see like a bird of prey and her ears are sharper than her sword.

Eventually she is able to block out all the sounds of the surrounding forest and pinpoints quiet breathing and a strong heart beat. Using her ears to aim her strike, the Amazon quickly turns and throws her sword at its source. In answer the man in black leaps out of the tree, dodging the blade (as she knew he would), and throwing his own weapon at her as he does.

Diana blocks the bat shaped throwing blade with her bracer, then stalks towards her enemy, swinging her rope which is now shaped into a lasso. "You are coming with me," Diana tells him.

"We will see," he answers.

Diana throws out her lasso, but the Batman doges the loop, grabs the rope, and uses it as leverage to launch himself at the princess and deliver a left cross directly to her face. It is a blow strong enough to knock out a prize fighter, but against Diana it does little more than knock her head to the side.

The surprise buys him enough time to break away, where he rubs his bruised hand through his gauntlet. When the princess turns back to him, her face completely unmarred, he sees that the blow harmed his hand more than his opponent. "Metahumans," he grumbles under his breath.

Deciding to use her hands Diana drops the rope and grabs for him, but the man in black dodges bonelessly away from her. Diana decides to use the one strike she was taught since she was a girl and told to use on men, a strike that she has never had use of until today: a quick and straightforward kick between the legs. Unfortunately for her the Batman seems to have been expecting the attack and dodges it, at the same time he lands a blow that does hurt the amazon, a jab to her eye.

Seizing the moment the Batman turns and flees. Unfortunately for him Diana does a running leap which causes her to sail over his head and land gracefully on her feet in front of him. He's so stunned by this that he doesn't doge when the Amazon delivers a powerful uppercut to his jaw, which knocks him out cold.

…

Batman wakes up a few hours later, and finds himself tied to a chair in the middle of a grand marble room. Before him is an entire room full of women almost a beautiful as the one who knocked him out. They seem to be of all races, ranging from Caucasian to African to Asian, but all are tall muscular and beautiful. Several are dressed in artistically well made armor and are armed with spears or swords. Eventually he sees Diana again standing next to what looks like her older sister, who is wearing a golden grown and has in her hand a golden cord, which leads to a loop wrapped around his torso.

"Can you understand me?" the woman holding the cord asks in what sounds like English.

"Yes," Bruce answers immediately, almost against his will.

"That is because you are being held by the Lasso of Truth," she tells him. "While within its bonds you will understand everything said to you, and you shall be compelled to answer truthfully to any question posed to you."

"Metahumans and magic," he grumbles to himself.

"I am Hippolyta, queen of Themyscira," the woman questioning him says. "What is your name?"

"Batman," he answers quickly and simply.

The Queen narrows her eyes. "What is your true name?" she asks.

"Batman," answers again, his face like stone.

A red headed Amazon, larger than most of the others and wearing armor with a huge sword on her back, steps up to his chair, leans down to look him in the face, and asks with a threatening tone, "What did your mother call you?"

The Batman looks up at her, gives her half an infuriating grin, and answers, "Son."

While the red head frowns at him, Hippolyta asks, "Lying with the Truth?"

"It is the best way," he answers.

The red head grabs a hold of Batman's cowl. "At least we can look at your face," she says.

"That would be unwise," he tells her calmly. She ignores him and begins pulling off the mask. Instead of ripping off the cowl emits electricity, shocking the hell out of the large woman and causing her to fall to the ground clutching her hand in pain. The man in black looks down at her and asks, "Did you think I was lying?"

As the Amazon on the floor throws him a hateful glare (and several others in the room suppress chuckles) the Queen asks, "Why did you come to Themyscira?"

"I came by accident," he answers. "I was shooting down a missile, and some of its debris damaged my plane. I was trying to make a safe water landing, but instead I ended up here."

The room is quiet for a moment until Diana finally speaks. "Why did you run when I told you I was an Amazon?" she asks.

"According to myth and legend Amazons kill men who trespass on their home," he answers.

His answer surprises Diana, but the Queen simply orders, "Sleep." The Lasso glows for a bit as the Batman tries to fight the compulsion, but eventually he slips back into unconsciousness.

"We should live up to our reputation and dispose of him," the red head says, getting back on her feet.

"Is that what you want Artemis? For the world to think of us as murderers?" Diana asks her.

"He is dangerous," the fiery warrior retorts.

"As are you, I, as are we all. That doesn't make him our enemy," the Princess continues.

"He's a man, that makes him our enemy," Artemis tells her.

"Enough," Hippolyta tells them. "Throughout all our time here no man has mistakenly stepped foot on Themyscira. His being here may be the will of the gods. I shall seek their guidance in this matter. While I do I want you, Diana, to see this Batman to a room and I want the door locked and guarded until I return."

"Yes mother," Diana answers.

And with that the Amazons disperse, Batman is taken away, and the Queen makes her way to the temple of the goddesses.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank everyone that was good enough to leave a review, now on to chapter 2!**

Batman wakes up on a bed in a very nicely furnished room. The room has marble walls, a heavy wood and iron door that is shut fast, and a window which has iron bars covering it. Finding himself unbound he gets up and quickly sneaks to the door and presses his ear to it. He listens intently and hears the guards milling about on the other side. Remembering his last experience fighting an Amazon he decides to check out the window instead.

He begins examining the bars and finds that they were probably recent additions to the décor. He reaches for his utility belt only to discover that, once again, it is gone. _Note to self, booby-trap my belt latch, _Batman thinks to himself. He quickly goes over all the secret pockets of his suite until he pulls out a hidden utility knife from a hidden compartment on the back on his boot. Then he begins working the blade's tip into one of the holes that anchors the bars to the wall, and then (as quietly as possible) begins moving the tool around in an attempt to widen the hole and dislodge the bar.

"We have archers outside with their sights trained on that window," a familiar voice says from behind the door. "So trying to escape that way would be unwise."

Batman turns to the door in time to see it open and Diana step inside, holding a tray of food. "You can see through walls?" he asks.

"No. I'm just blessed with good ears," she answers, "and it is something I would probably do. Hungry?"

Batman returns the knife to its compartment then takes a seat on the bed. The princess takes a seat next to him and puts the tray of food between them. Batman reaches over and takes a bite out of a piece of fruit. After chewing and swallowing he grabs one of the two cups on the tray and takes a drink. Afterwards he looks over at his host and asks, "Pomegranate juice?"

"Yes," she answers. "Does it meet you're approval?"

"Indeed. Remind me get to the recipe," he tells her before taking another sip. Then he puts the cup down and asks, "So what do you have planned for me?"

"That I don't know yet," Diana answers. "My mother has left to ask the gods how to proceed, and she hasn't returned yet."

Batman rolls his eyes at that answer. "Perfect," he says before eating some more fruit.

"You do not believe in the gods?" she asks him, curious.

"No I don't," he answers.

"They shield our island, make us stronger and faster than other women, and they have granted us immortality," Diana explains.

"All that proves is that they have great power, not that they are gods," Batman tells her. "There is a difference." They are quiet for a moment before he asks, "Wait, I'm not in your lasso anymore, so why do you still sound like you're speaking English?"

"The tiara I'm wearing is enchanted," Diana explains, pointing to the piece of head jewelry. "It grants me some telepathic power, which is a great help to communication."

He looks up at the useful shiny object and asks, "Your just tripping over magical nik nacks around here aren't you?"

"Not really, though there are advantages of being a member of the royal family," Diana answers. They eat in silence for a little bit until Diana looks at her visitor and asks, "What is it that you do?"

He stops at that and thinks. "You know...I've never had to out right explain this before. Usually I just say 'I'm Batman', and that covers it," he tells her. After another moment of thought he says, "I'm a detective...I fight crime, and I am...I guess you would call me the guardian of a city. A city called Gotham."

"Tell me about your city. Is it a nice place?" Diana asks.

That causes him to pause again. "It can be," he answers. "It has plenty of bad in it. Plenty of dirty, dark, and violent bits...thats what I usually get to see. But there is more to it, more that most people from outside don't see. The people who tell me that its not worth the effort have never gotten a pizza form Little D's at the corner of Elm and Eagle drive, seen children play in central park, or looked over the whole place from the top of Wayne Tower..." He looks up at her and says, "Thats what makes all I do worth it, and thats why I need to get back."

The princess nods. "I understand," she tells him. "If there is anything I can do to help you, I promise I will," Diana says.

"Or...you could just let me go," he tells her.

"Sorry," she answers, standing up with the empty tray.

"Well in that case, thank you for the meal," he tells her.

As she is about to leave the room Diana stops, turns back to him, and asks, "What is your name?"

For some reason that he can't explain he takes off his cowl, looks up at her unmasked, and answers, "My name is Bruce Wayne."

"I am Diana of Themyscira," she says, bowing slightly. "A pleasure to meet you." Then she leaves...and the Batman smiles.

…

One does not go before the gods unprepared, so before she even set foot in the temple Hippolyta made herself presentable. She bathed, meditated, then dressed in simple robes before setting out for her meeting with the divine. The Grand Temple is the largest and most intricately designed buildings on the whole Island, with the love and gratitude of the Amazons for their deities etched into every wall. Stepping inside the Queen bows to the priestesses there in, then continues to the central chamber.

The central chamber of the temple is huge, large enough for every Amazon on the island to come together and attend religious events at once. Hippolyta walks to the center of the room, lays out a rug, and then kneels. On her knees, surrounded on all sides by the alters of her patron Goddesses, the Queen of Themyscira closes her eyes and begins to pray. "Divine guardians of Themyscira, I humbly request your assistance. Something unprecedented has come to our home and I need your guidance," she whispers.

"Hello Hippolyta," one calm and wise voice says from the Queen's side.

"Oh, you've changed your hair!" another says from the opposite side.

Hippolyta opens her eyes. "Thank you for answering my call," she says. She turns to her right and sees an insanely gorgeous woman in a shimmering pink dress and high heeled red shoes with rich red hair worn in curls. "Lady Aphrodite," Hippolyta address her. Then she turns to the left and says, "And Lady...Athena?" she asks surprised.

Standing on the Queen's right is a beautiful tall woman, with well toned muscles, and long blond hair. She is dressed in a pair of silver stiletto heels, a very short black skirt, and a tight black top with a wide V opening from the her shoulders to her navel that barely conceals her nipples. "Unfortunately," the goddess grumbles.

"Doesn't she look great!" Aphrodite shouts gleefully.

Athena gives her a look filled with disdain. "You've won the bet sister, no need to rub it in," she says.

"We're going clubbing," Aphrodite whispers to the confused Queen.

"I believe Hippolyta is more concerned with her own predicament than mine, Aphrodite," Athena tells her.

"Yes, I know, your right," the red headed goddess says, settling down a bit. "The reason why Batman landed on Themyscira is because the time has come for the Amazons to break their isolation."

"You are forcing us to leave Themyscira?" Hippolyta asks, worried.

"No," Athena assures her. "We just need one of your order to escort Batman back to the outside world, then remain there as an ambassador and to take her place among the heroes of the world."

"Who?" the Queen asks.

"You shall hold a tournament to chose the one who is worthy of the responsibility," the Goddess of War and Wisdom answers.

"In one week," Aphrodite says, surprising them both.

Hippolyta turns back to Athena who, after a second, looks down at her and says, "The tournament will be held one week from today. Go explain the situation to your guest begin preparations." Hippolyta bows respectfully to them both then takes her leave. When she's gone Athena looks up at her sister and asks, "Have something planned Aphrodite?"

The Goddess of Love smiles coyly and answers, "Yes. Something that could be very very beautiful. Now come on, the VIP room of Castrovalva is waiting for us!" Athena rolls her eyes and in the blink of an eye the two are gone and the room lies empty.

_TBC. Reviews are always appreciated and welcome!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank everyone that was nice enough to review. Now on with chapter 3!**

In the morning the two guards that stood at his door wake Batman up and bring him back to the Palace's main chamber. He stands before the Queen as if she was his judge, Diana stands next to him like a defense attorney, behind him a crowd of Amazons stand in audience, and Artemis stands off to the side sharpening her sword like his would be executioner. "Still better then that time in Arkham," he mumbles to himself.

"What?" Diana asks.

"The last time I was put on Trial," he answers.

"How did they rule?" she asks.

"They ruled me innocent...then tried to kill me," he answers.

The Princess nods. "Sounds like the stories that my mother has told me of Patriarch's World."

"It was an unusual case, I assure you," he tells her.

Before they can continue the conversation Hippolyta begins to speak. "The Gods have made their decision. The Batman is our guest, not our prisoner, and in one weeks time he will be escorted home by one among us. One sister who in six days time will win a grand tournament, and take her place as the Ambassador of Themyscira to the outside world. She will become an ambassador of peace and love, to teach the women and men of Patriarch's world the enlightened ways of the Amazons!"

The crowd erupts in cheer at the closing of the Queen's speech, all except Artemis who sheaths her sword in a huff. "Did she just say what I think she just said?" Batman asks.

"If you heard her say that the Amazons are about to take a step towards rejoining the outside world, then you heard correctly," Diana answers.

Hearing that he steps forward and raises his hand. "Your Majesty," he says, getting Hippolyta's attention. "A word please?"

…

A few moments later the Queen, the Princess, and the Knight stand in a private room. Sort of Hippolyta's office. There the Queen hands Batman the Lasso of Truth and tells him, "Ask your questions."

"A week? Why a week? I have responsibilities in the real world that I must get back to, why not have this tournament today?" he asks.

"Because the Gods have decreed that it happen in six days, and that you shall leave a day after that, and one does not argue with the Gods," Hippolyta explains, as if she was talking to a child.

The Batman just gives her a glare and tosses her the Lasso back. As Hippolyta puts the magical artifact away Diana says, "I am participating in the Tournament."

The Queen turns back to her. "That is out of the question," she says.

"I have come of age and I am capable of making my own decisions, and this is something I have decided on," the Princess says.

"You are my daughter, I am your Queen, and you will submit to my commands," she orders.

"I am an Amazon, and my life is my own. I will be in the Tournament," Diana coldly states before turning around and leaving the room.

As the Princess leaves Batman smiles and chuckles slightly. "They are like that everywhere aren't they," he says.

"Who?" Hippolyta asks.

"Daughters," he answers before following Diana out.

…

Outside he finds Diana watching her sisters spar. "They're getting ready for the Tournament. I should find Artemis so that I can start my own training," she says.

"Why do you want to win the status of Ambassador?" Bruce asks her.

"I wish to see the world and meet the array of people that live in it. I wish to show them what my people are truly like. And I want to have a purpose beyond my royal duties and worship of the gods," she explains.

"I can understand that. But you should know many would call this paradise," Bruce tells her.

Diana looks at him. "For me this is home, and every woman must leave home at least once in her life."

"You might regret that decision," he tells her.

"There is only one way to find out," she says. "Come with me," she tells him before walking away.

"Where are we going?" he asks.

"To get you a bath," she answers.

She leads him to a building behind the Palace, a single story marble walled small little square. She opens the door and leads him inside where he finds a wide pool with marble stairs leading down to it. "A hot spring?" he asks.

"Of course," she answers.

"This is paradise," he says with a half grin on his face.

"Well enjoy. I'll be back in an hour," Diana tells him before departing.

For the first time since he arrived on the island the Dark Knight sheds his armor and descends down the stairs before slipping into the steamy water. Once there he simply floats around and relaxes, letting his mind clear and all of his worry go. In the soothing water he looses all track of time and before he knows it he hears Diana cough politely behind him. Bruce turns to see her with her back turned and holding up a towel. He grins slightly before leaving the bath and taking the towel. He dries himself throughly before wrapping it around his waste.

Diana turns and smiles at him but then she stops still when her eyes see his chest. "Are these scars?" she asks.

"Yes," Bruce answers. He's not that surprised, being the Batman has marked his skin with the evidence of a thousand battles.

"I'm sorry...its just that the Amazon's magical healing...we do not scar. So I've never seen battle scars before," she explains.

"Or a man's chest...?" he asks, amused.

"No, that true," she answers, her eyes still fixed on him. Diana reaches out her hand and looks in his eyes for permission. He shows no sign of resistance so she carefully touches some of the lines on his skin. "Interesting feel. Your life and victories have marked you. I bet there is a tale to tell for each one of these," she says.

"I have a few stories," he admits, trying to keep his voice calm.

Diana feels his heart beating faster and glances down before pulling her hand away.

"Oh...I've seem to have caused a reaction."

"Yes," he admits. "Sorry."

"I know a great deal about anatomy Bruce, you have no need to apologize," she tells him. "In fact I am sorry for any...discomfort I may have caused you."

"I think I'll be fine," he says.

"Good. I've brought you a change of clothes, and I've even found you another mask," she says, changing the subject. "Since you are officially a guest now feel free to explore the island, though you should be back by sunset."

"Why? Are there dangerous creatures about?" he asks.

"No, thats just when we'll be having supper," she answers, before leaving him to dress in privacy.

"And I'm in a hurry to leave here to get back...to Gotham," he says to himself. "I may actually need therapy."

_TBC. Reviews are always welcome._


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'd like to thank everyone that was nice enough to leave a review, and for everyone following this story, here's chapter 4!**_

"_It looks like I caused a reaction," Diana says, looking down at him._

"_Yeah," Bruce answers. "Sorry."_

"_Well...the real question is...what do we do about it?" the Princess asks._

"_What do you mean?" Bruce asks._

"_You know what I mean," Diana answers, leaning in close. Her lips press against his as her hand dips down and grabs a hold..._

Bruce's eyes pop open and he sighs in frustration. "Just when things were getting interesting," he says to himself. "I'd almost rather have my nightmares, at least they don't leave me frustrated." With that he gets out of bed, stretches, and begins his morning exercises.

An hour later he steps outside his room to see the two guards who used to be stationed outside his door at all times leaning suspiciously next to the wall. "Good morning," the Batman says to them, having mastered their language in the short time he's spent on Themyscira.

"Good morning, honored guest," one of the Amazon says, her hand near her weapon.

He readjusts his mask (the one Diana found for him) and walks out to the Palace's training grounds. It is something that he has done for the past few days, watching Diana train with Artemis, and he found it to be both entertaining and informative.

"Ark!" the redheaded Amazon shouts as her weapon flies through the air and she lands on her backside. This is how the sparring matches end about five out of six times, or so he's observed. "Enjoyed the show?" she asks, getting back to her feet and retrieving her weapon.

"Always," Bruce answer, smirking.

"I think we're done for the day, Princess," Artemis tells her.

"Stopping already? But we've barely been training for an hour," Diana complains.

"I think thats enough," she says.

Diana turns to the Batman and asks, "What do you think?"

"I think you could do better," he answers.

"Better? Next to her I'm the most skilled warrior on the whole Island, and she beats me more times than not," Artemis says.

"And she can do better," he says again.

"I also defeated you," Diana points out.

"Yes," he admits. "But you can be better."

The Princess of Themyscira tosses her weapon to her training partner, and motions for the man to step forward. "Please, demonstrate," she says.

The Batman stretches his arms and cracks his neck before taking a fighting stance and raising his hand. Then he gives the Amazon half a grin and motions for her to attack.

Diana answers this challenge by striking at her opponent with a straight forward punch to Batman's face...and she is very surprised when he dodges her blow, grabs her arm, and flips her over to land on her back.

Diana blinks, then looks over at the Batman and asks, "How did you do that?"

"I used you're own momentum to flip you over," he answers.

"How?" Artemis asks.

"It wasn't that hard," he answers, lending the Princess a hand to help her stand up. "You Amazons have completely mastered your own form of martial art. So all I had to do is know how you would attack, and as such I was able to counter it."

"You figured out our fighting style after observing us for only a few days?" Diana asks.

"I'm good at picking up exotic fighting styles," he answers. "I've mastered several of them."

"How many?" Artemis asks, curious.

"Well first there was boxing, then kickboxing, Karate, Jeet Kune Do, Jujitsu, Keysi, Judo, Krav Maga..." he answers.

"How could you have mastered so much in such a short amount of time? How old are you?" Artemis asks.

"Thirty four," Batman answers.

"Impressive," Diana says.

"She would still defeat you," Artemis says. "Even with all of your skill, in the end Diana would be the victor."

"Of course," he admits. "In strength, speed, endurance, and durability the Princess is my superior and superhuman. But I never said that I could defeat Diana."

"No," Diana says. "You just said that I could be better." He nods. "Alright, lets see what you can teach me."

With that the Knight and the Princess continue to spar. Meanwhile the Queen observes all of this from a balcony above the training ground. "Should she enter the tournament, what do you believe her chances would be Philippus?" Hippolyta asks.

A dark skinned Amazon, tall with braided hair, standing behind the Queen answers, "I have no doubt that the Princess will win the Tournament and take her place as our ambassador to Man's World."

"Do you believe that this might have been the gods' plan all along?" Hippolyta asks.

The Amazon warrior pauses at this for a second before answering. "Even years after the actions of Heracles and his men have faded to memory every one of our sisters, including you my queen and myself, still hold hostility in our hearts for all men. Out of all of us, your daughter alone is free from this hatred and anger, and for that alone she would be my choice for the position."

The Queen wipes a stray teardrop off of her cheek. "The gods require much of us sometimes," she says.

"They do," Philippus agrees.

Then Hippolyta turns and walks back into the Palace. "I must make preparations. See to it that everything is prepared for the Tournament," she orders.

"Of course my Queen," Philippus answers.

…

After training all day Bruce decides to relaxes his sore body in the bathhouse again. He's only in there for a few minutes though before he discovers that someone else has had the same idea. "I'm sorry," Diana says standing above him covered only in a towel,

"I didn't think you would be in here."

She turns to leave but he stops her. "The bath is certainly large enough to accommodate more than one person," he says. "And we should be able to preserve modesty by keeping our backs to each other."

"Really?" Diana asks, naturally suspicious.

"I promise not to peek, Princess," Bruce answers.

Deciding to take him at his word, Diana moves over to the opposite side of the pool, puts down her closes, and takes off the towel before descending down into bath. She sighs in comfort as she stretches back. "Something tells me that I will miss this a lot when I leave Themyscira," she says.

"In my city every home comes with a bath, and running hot and cold water," Bruce tells her, making sure that his eyes stay in the opposite direction from his companion.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yes," he answers. "And something even better, called a shower."

"What is a shower?" Diana asks.

"Oh I'm not going to spoil that for you Princess," he smirks. "You'll just have to win that Tournament to find out."

"With you're help do you think I will?" she asks.

"Truthfully I think you would have even without my help," he answers. "But you are a quick study."

"Coming from you that is a grand complement," Diana says. "Have you taught your skills to others before?"

"Yes," he answers. "A few others."

"So there are other guardians like yourself?" she asks.

"Yeah there are," Bruce answers. "Hell Superman is threatening to start a club."

"Superman?" Diana asks.

"Another hero," he answers.

"Like you?" she continues.

Bruce chuckles at that. "No not like me, not really like me at all. In fact he's more like you, only with less skill and more power. He is strong enough to bend titanium with ease, tough enough to withstand explosions that would level buildings, and he can fly too. Thats not even half of what the big boy scout can pull off."

"He sounds like quite a warrior," she says.

"I would never call Superman a warrior," Bruce corrects her. "He's a hero, and he stops crime, but I think he'd rather do anything other than fight most of the time."

"There is nothing wrong with that," Diana says.

"I never said there was," he answers.

They are both silent for a moment. "I think I would like to meet this Superman," she says.

"I think he would like to meet you too Princess," he answers. "Lois I'm not so sure about."

"Lois?" Diana asks.

Bruce outright laughs at the thought of that meeting. "Thats another thing that I'm not going to spoil for you Princess."

Diana can't help but quickly peek over her shoulder at him after that. Seeing only the back of his head and shoulders she turns back around. "Your world certainly sounds interesting," she says.

"That it is Princess," Bruce answers.

…

_Sometime later Diana steps out of the bath, but before she can reach her towel she hears splashing coming from the other side of the room. There she sees the Batman, fully naked and fully erect, step out of the water and begin walking straight for her. "You said you wouldn't peek," she says, while trying to cover her chest with her arm._

"_Did I?" he asks._

_Out of nowhere Diana pulls the Lasso of Truth and throws it at him, catching his wrist in its loop. Bruce just calmly keeps walking forward, wrapping the golden cord around his forearm as he does._

"_Are you upset with me, Princess?" he asks, continuing forward._

"_No," Diana is forced to admit, unsure about how she's feeling in this strange situation._

_When he gets to her Bruce takes the Amazon into his arms and presses her body against his. "Tell me Diana, what is it that you want right now?" he asks her._

_While her words escape her, Diana knows exactly what she wants, so she grabs Bruce by the head and forces his lips against hers in a passionate..._

Diana then awakens, hot, sweaty, and alone in her bed. She sighs and presses her hand to her forehead. "Morpheus, why do you torment me so?" she says into the night air.

…

On Mount Olympus an unimaginably beautiful red hair goddess stands next to a tall pale man with strange eyes, looking into a pool that displays Diana's dream.

"Great job Morpheus!" Aphrodite complements the tall Endless.

"As always I'm happy to be of service," the immortal being says before disappearing.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Athena asks, appearing in the room out of nowhere.

"Do I question how you do your job?" the goddess of love asks.

"Often," her sister deadpans.

"Yes I'm certain that this is wise," Aphrodite answers. "Wise, inspiring, and...damn sexy! Did you see the dream that he gave her!"

"Sister, I believe you enjoy your job far too much," Athena tells her.

"So what, you don't think they make a good match?" the other goddess asks.

Athena turns to leave, but over her should she remarks, "I did not say that," before leaving the room.

"See! Even you have to admit I'm good at my job!" Aphrodite calls after her.

_TBC. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated._


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, now here is chapter 5!**

The days fly by with the Princess and the Knight quickly becoming closer as sparring partners. While she knew that he couldn't withstand a blow nearly as well as Artemis, the fact that he was far harder to land a blow on forced Diana to focus more on precision than power. Her knew training partner also taught her some exotic moves that she is already blending into her own style of fighting. Over all, it was fun.

Ever since the dreams began to kick in they both decided that, spacious or not, the bathhouse just wasn't the best place to fraternize. This has decreased their nightly amours visions, but the tension between them has steadily risen. Though neither of them seem to mind this tension.

"Ha!" she shouts, slicing down at her opponent's legs with her practice sword. This is the day before the tournament and Diana's last bit of practice. The warrior princess is no longer surprised when her dark partner hops over her swing and rolls back to his feet behind her. "You were a lot easier to hit the day you crashed here," she says.

"I was little off my game," Bruce admits. "Its not everyday that I end up on an island of beautiful immortal warriors."

"Would I be considered beautiful, by the standards of your world?" Diana asks, more curious about the answer then she is willing to let on.

The Batman looks at her from her feet up. Her legs are long and shapely, her hips nice and curvy, her stomach flat and toned, her arms strong and unmarred, her breasts large but perfectly proportioned, her skin perfect and clear with just the richest shade of tan, her lips full and red, her nose perfectly centered to her face, her eyes rich and blue, and her hair is long, raven black, and flowing. "Yes," he answers simply.

She smirks at his simple and blunt response. "Just 'yes'?" she asks.

"Are you fishing for a complement Princess?" he asks, putting his own practice sword away.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she answers with a grin.

"Tell me, Princess, would I be considered hansom by the standards of your world?" he asks, as she puts her weapon away right next to him.

"Its hard to say. The only images of men I've seen in my life have been art made to represent gods," she tells him.

"That isn't a no," he whispers in her ear, walking off.

"Where are you heading off to?" she asks.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, I thought I'd see the sights once more before then," he answers.

"You can use the bath first."

Diana stretches and cracks her joints a bit before heading off to bathe.

…

Batman makes his way to his crashed plane, and once there he crawls inside and turns off the SOS signal. _I guess Clark couldn't hear it. I should look into how this island blocks out high frequency transmissions before I leave, _he thinks to himself.

"Interesting seeing you here," someone says from behind him.

Batman turns around to see Hippolyta standing there holding the Lasso of Truth. "Your majesty," he acknowledges her.

She steps forward and wraps the loop of the lasso around his wrist. "What are you doing out here?" she asks.

"I just turned off the emergency signal coming from my plane," he answers. "I had it on in hopes that my friends could have heard it and come to my rescue."

"That was unnecessary," she says.

"What would you have done your Majesty, if our situations were reversed?" Batman asks her. "How did you block the transmission?"

"The will of the gods," Hippolyta answers.

"Ah," he says, his eyes fixated on hers.

"What are your intentions towards my daughter?" the Queen asks.

"I enjoy her company, but other than that I have no plans for her," he answers truthfully.

"So you do not intend to seduce her?" she asks, her eyes boring holes through his head.

"No," he answers. "That probably wouldn't be good idea."

The Queen's expression softens a bit as she tries to read his response. "Why do you say that?"

"Its the answer you wanted, why do you care?" he asks. "Or are you simply interested yourself?"

"I've laid with Gods, little boy," Hippolyta answers, removing the Lasso from him.

"And demigods?" Batman asks as she turns away.

The Amazon Queen turns back to him. "You know our history?" she asks.

"It wasn't hard to put together," he answers. "Before your people moved here you were enslaved by Heracles and his followers."

"That was a very dark time for all of us," Hippolyta answers. "And I will admit that the experience...colored our perceptions since then."

"Is Heracles Diana's father?" Bruce asks.

"No," she answers.

"Who is?" the detective continues.

"She has none," Hippolyta explains. "I carved her from clay and four goddesses breathed life into her. She is the greatest of gifts the divine have ever blessed and I have been honored and joyous to be her mother." The Queen turns away and begins to stare into the ocean. "Yet it seems that gift is soon to be taken from me. Are you a father Batman?"

"Yes," he answers.

"What do you think would happen if I kept her from leaving with you?" she asks.

He is silent for a moment, but eventually he answers, "I believe she would leave on her own. She wants more than you can give her. It is...natural."

"Then so it must be," Hippolyta says, before she begins walking back to the palace.

…

Later that night Hippolyta calls Philippus into her room. "My queen?" the Amazon asks.

"A decade before Diana was born you ventured into the outside world. Remind me again how you saw it?" Hippolyta asks.

"It had evolved some. Particularly in its weaponry," Philippus answers.

"Do you still have your souvenir?" the Queen asks.

"Yes, and I've kept it in working order," the dark skinned woman answers.

"Good. Whoever wins the Tournament tomorrow should have a taste of what she'll be dealing with. You and your weapon will be the final test," Hippolyta tells her.

"By your order my Queen," Philippus says as she bows.

…

The next day the entire Island comes to see the festivities, and the Batman sits next to Hippolyta to view the show. Over the course of the day challengers are whittled down through events such as archery, charioteering, spear throwing, and fencing until only two Amazons are left. These two, Diana and a blond woman named Mala, are locked in unarmed combat. To the surprise of everyone, especially Mala, Diana pivots to the side and uses the momentum of her opponent's attack to throw her to the ground.

"Unusual move," Hippolyta mentions.

"She's a fast learner," Batman answers, with a half grin on his face.

Down on the sand the Princess has Mala in an arm lock and pinned to the ground. "There is no shame in admitting defeat sister," Diana grunts.

"What would you know of that?" Mala chuckles. Both women laugh a bit at the truth of that before Mala finally submits.

As Diana helps her friend up, Hippolyta stands. "There is one more challenger our champion must endure before she earns her status," the Queen commands. At her order two Amazons step forward with bows and arrows.

Diana takes a defensive pose, holding up her arms, and for the first time since his arrival Batman takes notice of the bracelets on the arms of every woman he's seen here. The two Amazons fire and, with incredible speed, Diana moves her arms and deflects the arrows with her bracelets. "Nice," Bruce admits.

"The challenge isn't over yet," Hippolyta tells him.

Two more Amazons step forward, and all four of them shoot at the Princess. With amazing speed Diana deflects all of the projectiles. That done the four archers step aside and Philippus steps forward. The tall Amazon warrior reaches inside her robes and pulls forth a well preserved WWII era revolver and takes aim at Diana.

Before anyone can react the Dark Knight draws a batarang and throws it at Philippus. The thrown weapon hits her gun and deflects it just as it fires. While the bullet shoots away from Diana, she reacts quickly and reaches out her arm, and the wayward projectile deflects off her bracelet and hits the ground.

Before everything devolves into total pandemonium, Hippolyta stands and commands, "The final challenge has been passed. Diana of Themyscira, approach." The Princess turns and takes the marble stairs up to her mother's throne. When she finally reaches the top she kneels. "Diana, do you accept the honor and responsibility of the ambassador of Themyscira, to the outside world beyond her shores?"

"I do," Diana humbly answers.

"Then stand," the Queen commands. When her daughter gets to her feet Hippolyta hands her the golden cord she keeps at her side. "In your role you will use the Lasso of Truth, our greatest weapon. May it serve you well." Hippolyta then turns, picks up something, and then hands it to Diana. "And you shall wear the armor crafted by the hands of Hephaestus himself," she says. Diana sees that the armor has been crafted in with colors similar to Batman's own. The breast plate is silver and yellow, with a thick silver belt, and battle dress of dark blue plates with silver stars going down each one.

"Sorry to interrupt, but how are we leaving?" Batman asks.

…

A few hours later Diana is standing in her new armor, with her lasso at her side, her telepathic tiara on her head, and her favorite pair of boots on her feet. Next to her stands Batman, who is looking up at their transport in disbelief. "Should I even ask?" he says.

Before them sits a jet, but one which is very hard to see as only a hint of an outline betrays its existence. "Forged by Hephaestus," Diana answers.

"Yeah, thats what I figured," Batman answers, shaking his head slightly at the Invisible Jet.

"It is yours," Hippolyta says, walking up behind them. "Some of your things have already been packed inside. It responds to your commands and thoughts, so simply will it and it will do as you wish."

"Thank you...mother," Diana says as a tear begins to come to her eye.

Hippolyta steps forward and mother and daughter embrace. "Oh my little sun and stars," the Queen whispers to her most precious love one. "Take care on your journey. And be sure to visit often."

"I will," Diana chuckles. "I promise."

And with that the Knight and the Princess enter the Jet. They take their seats in the cockpit, with Diana sitting in the pilot's chair and Bruce sitting behind her. "Have you ever flown something like this before."

Diana takes hold of the controls and the jet in turn rises from the ground, turns, and takes off at supersonic speed. "Nope," she answers.

"Fantastic," Batman answers, a bit uneasy in his seat. "Do you know where you're going?"

"The coordinates have already been programmed in," Diana answers, coldly.

"Something wrong Princess?" he asks her.

"Why did you feel the need to interfere with the Tournament?" she asks.

"I thought you were about to be shot," he answers.

"I was shot at six other times before hand and you didn't seem bothered by that," Diana points out. "Did you think I couldn't withstand your advanced manly weaponry?"

"That weapon is called a gun," Batman tells her. "And a long time ago some punk used a similar one to..." he falls silent. Diana looks over her shoulder at him until he continues. "I lost two people I love to a weapon like that. And I'm not apologizing."

The two are quite for a bit until Diana says, "We have reached our destination." The two of them look out into the night sky and see the lights of the gothic city looking up at them. "Is that your home?" Diana asks, mystified.

"Thats Gotham," he answers.

"Its beautiful," she says.

"That is something I don't hear very often," Bruce answers.

Batman gives her a nearby set of coordinates and as they approach he uses a device in his belt to send several pass codes to disarm the defenses. Finally the Invisible Jet touches down on to a platform in a vast cavern, one with a large computer station, several training areas, vehicle storage, medical area, and of course plenty of bats. The two get out of the Jet to find a tall elderly man in a well maintained suit waiting for them. The man is mostly bald, has a slick mustache, and looks completely in order.

"Nice of you to drop in Master Bruce," the man says in an accent that is not like Bruce's.

"I would have called if I could," Batman says. "Alfred Pennyworth," he says, pointing to the elderly man. "Diana, Princess of Themyscira," he says, pointing to the Amazon.

"Charmed, your highness," Alfred says, bowing respectfully to her.

"Um...thank you, sir," Diana answers, bowing back.

"Is she...?" Bruce begins to ask before he looks off to the side. Diana follows his gaze to see a shadow racing past the walls. It finally stops in front of them and she can see it is a young girl, no more than five feet tall. She is dressed in a similar way as Batman, only the bat symbol on her chest is simply outlined in yellow, and her mask hides all of her face. She and Bruce both remove their masks at the same time, and Diana sees that the girl seems to be of Asian decent with short black hair. The girl looks up at Bruce for a second before punching him in the arm. "Ow!" he shouts in sudden pain.

"A week?" she asks him in a very serious voice.

"Sorry," he answers, and then the two hug.

After a moment the girl breaks the embrace to look at the slightly confused tall woman. "New girlfriend?" she asks.

"No," Bruce answers. "She's an Amazon. Her name is Diana. Diana of Themyscira, meet Cassandra Wayne."

"Hello," Cassandra says, reaching out her hand.

Diana takes the girl's hand and shakes it. "Hello," she answers. Then she looks up at Bruce and asks, "Wayne?"

"Yes. Cassandra is my daughter," he answers.

_TBC. Reviews are always welcomed. I just wonder how many of them will be complaining about Diana's outfit._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who was nice enough to leave me a review. To answer some questions, this story will not have any Robins showing up, sorry if thats a disappointment. Cassandra is (in "normal" continuity) Cassandra Cain, but given that Bruce has adopted her, her name is now Cassandra Wayne. Diana's costume looks mostly like what she's wearing in the current comic, only replace the red with yellow and replace the shorts with a plated battle skirt. Hopefully that has answered some people's questions, now here's chapter 5!**

After a short bit of conversation the Batman went to his throne like chair in front of the massive computer and began to go over reports. A moment later Diana sits in a chair next to him. "You never mentioned a daughter," she tells him.

"Think of the circumstances," Bruce answers.

"You told me who you were," she points out.

"True," he answers simply, seemingly not concerned with continuing that line of discussion.

"Who is her mother?" she asks, VERY curious.

"I don't know," he answers. "But I'm looking in to it," he says, his eyes never leaving the screen.

The Princess looks at him confused until Alfred rematerializes out of nowhere and explains, "Mistress Cassandra was adopted."

"Oh," Diana says, feeling a bit silly.

"Everything is order sir," Alfred announces.

"That was fast," Bruce says, looking over from his computer screen.

"You expected less?" Alfred asks, with a very familiar half grin on his face.

"Go with Alfred Diana, he's got a room and some food ready for you," Bruce tells her.

"I'm not tired," she answers.

"Oh, a woman after your own heart," Alfred says, "Maybe you should go on holiday more often Master Bruce. Come with me your highness, I will give you a tour of the manor before you retire."

Unable to withstand the gentleman's polite and kind words, the Amazon Princess follows him out of the cave. "She is going to be your girlfriend," Cassandra tells him, appearing out of the darkness and taking Diana's discarded chair.

Deciding to ignore that comment, Bruce instead changes the subject. "Riddler go down easily?" he asks.

"Barbra helped with the questions, I caught and pummeled him when he tried to run," she answers. "Calender Man was easier."

"Slow week," Bruce observes. He hits a few buttons and then says, "Hello Oracle."

"Batman?" Barbra Gordon's voice asks over the speaker. "You're alive!"

"Yes," Bruce answers.

"Sweet, Batwoman owes me a bottle of Vodka!" the Commissioner's daughter shouts in delight.

The Batman grins despite himself. "How have you three been doing while I've been gone?" he asks.

"We've been holding it together," she tells him seriously. "The boyscout has been recruiting other heroes to try and look for you a bit each day, you should give him a call."

"Will do," he tells her.

"Yeah and...oh right, where the hell have you been!" Oracle asks him.

"Its a bit of a story," Batman tells her.

"He came back with an Amazon Princess," Cassandra says.

Bruce gives his daughter a looks while Barbra laughs. "Nice! The most I've come back from vacation with was a new swimsuit and a surfer boy's phone number," she tells him.

"Good bye Oracle," Bruce tells her, hanging up.

"She really was worried about you," Cassandra tells him.

"I know," he answers.

Then he hits a few more keys and they hear a phone ringing before it is picked up and a tired man's voice says, "Hello?"

"Hello Clark," Bruce says to him.

"...Bruce? Bruce!" Clark Kent shouts excitedly.

"Yes I'm alive," he tells him. "Its good to hear you too."

"I looked every where on Earth for you man, literally everywhere! Where have you been?" the reporter asks.

"Its a long story, don't worry I'll be telling it to you tomorrow. How does lunch sound?" Bruce asks.

"Yeah that works, Metropolis or Gotham?" Clark asks.

"Metropolis," Bruce answers. "I'll be bringing someone for you to meet, and I'm sure she'll want to see the sights."

"New girlfriend?" Clark asks.

Bruce just hangs his head while Cassandra smiles. "No Clark, she's...we'll see you tomorrow," Bruce tells him before hanging up.

"Now what?" Cassandra asks.

The Batman stretches before standing. "First I'm going to check on our guest, then I'm going out on patrol. You should take the night off and get some rest," he tells her.

"I do have some homework to finish," the young Wayne says before the two walk out of the cave.

…

Meanwhile the stately butler shows the Princess around Wayne Manor. "This palace is beautiful. Especially the armory," Diana says.

"Yes, Master Bruce has collected a fascinating menagerie of armor and weapons, and that is just the antiques in the Manor. The real toys are in the Cave," Alfred tells her.

"I'll be sure to ask Bruce about them. Where next?" Diana asks.

"The Study," Alfred answers, opening a door and leading the lady through.

Inside Diana finds a large and very beautifully built fire place, several book shelves, a couple of comfy chairs near tables and reading lamps, a Grandfather clock, and a large painted portrait of two people over the fire place. The two people in the painting are a man and a woman, the woman is beautiful with blue eyes and long blond hair wearing a string of pearls, but it is the man next to her that captures the Princess's attention. The man almost looks like an older version of Bruce, but there are just enough differences to show that it is someone else. The man in the painting has brown eyes instead of pale blue for instance, also the man is far less physically robust, and most telling of all he has a striking mustache. "Are they Bruce's parents?" Diana asks.

"Yes," Alfred answers. "Thomas and Martha Wayne. Two of the best people I've ever had the privilege to know."

"They were killed...with a gun?" Diana asks.

"Yes," Alfred answers, his voice quiet. "In front of Master Bruce."

Diana turns to him and asks, "He saw them die."

"Yes. Now you know what lead him to become the man he is today," Alfred tells her.

She turns back to the painting. "Did he ever find the man who killed them?"

"Not yet," Bruce says from behind her.

Diana turns to see the Bruce step out from behind a now shifted clock, followed by his daughter. "How many ways are there between the cave and the house?" she asks.

"More than two," Bruce answers. "How do you like the place?"

"Its grand and majestic, and it is watched over by the most entertaining of men," Diana answers, smiling at Alfred.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Get some rest, I have someone I want you to meet tomorrow. Alfred help Cassandra with her homework, I'll see you all in the morning," Bruce says, turning to go back into the Cave.

"You sleep down there too?" Diana asks him.

"No, I'm going on patrol," he tells her.

"Great, I'm still rather awake, I'll come with you," Diana tells him.

Bruce pauses at that. "I prefer to patrol alone," he tells her.

"You mean except for your daughter, Oracle, and Batwoman?" she asks.

Bruce gives a quick glare to Alfred before turning back to his guest. "You just got to 'Man's World', you need time to adjust," he tells her.

"And the best way for me to 'adjust' to this new world is to go out and experience it," she counters. "I did not come all this way to just relax and enjoy the new sights, and you know that I can handle myself if things get rough. Why not accept the help?"

Batman pauses for a moment then looks at her and says, "If you want to come, then you'll have to follow three rules. Rule number one, no killing. We will most likely run into criminals and maybe even supervillains, and I expect you to be able to neutralize them without causing casualties."

"Perfectly acceptable," Diana says.

"Rule number two, in my city what I say goes. If I give you an order, I expect you to follow it," he tells her.

"...alright," Diana finally accepts, liking that stipulation a lot less then the first.

"And rule three, if you fight crime in my city...you wear a mask," Bruce tells her before turning around and walking back downstairs.

"What? Why do I need a mask?" Diana asks, following him down.

Once the two are out of sight Cassandra walks over and closes the clock entrance. Then she turns to Alfred and asks, "Girlfriend?"

"Possibly, if he doesn't mess things up," Alfred answers. "Now what subject do you have to work on tonight?"

"Algebra," Cassandra answers, grimly.

"Oh its not so bad," Alfred tells her, as the two begin the walk to the young Wayne's room.

"Letters and numbers do not belong together," Cassandra answers.

…

Down in the Batcave, Diana is putting on an ornate domino mask thats colored black with gold lining. "Why do you have this?" she asks.

"It belongs to a friend," he answers from behind the wheel of a long black car. "Remind me to introduce you to Zatanna."

"She wore it while crime fighting?" the Amazon asks.

"No, for a costume ball," Batman answers.

_Costume ball? _Diana thinks to herself while climbing into the passenger's seat. "What are we sitting in?" she asks.

"I call this the Batmobile," Batman answers, revving the turbine engine and causing a pleasant vibration to run through them.

"I like it," she tells him, smiling wide.

He gives her half a grin. "Buckle up," he says. Right after the Princess fastens her seat belt the Knight closes the cockpit and steps on the gas, then the beautiful piece of four-wheeled engineering races out of the cave and into the night.

_TBC. Reviews are always appreciated._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Due to me being sick as a dog, its been awhile since I've been up to do any writing. But now I'm feeling better and thus I've decided to write up another chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and everyone who's following this little story, I hope you like chapter 7!**

"What have you got for us O?" Batman asks as their vehicle flies through the wooded rode on its way to the city proper.

"Us?" Oracle asks.

"Yes. Call my companion...Nyx," he answers with a smirk.

"No," Diana says next to him, worried.

"Ah, the great primordial goddess of the night. You must think very highly of her," Oracle says, with humor in her voice.

"Seriously, you can't call me that," Diana says, a little bit more forcefully.

"Alright Princess, calm down, you're among friends," Oracle tells her. "Lady Bird just said that she could use some back up."

"Where?" Batman asks.

"I'm sending the location to your GPS right now," she answers.

…

While thats happening Batwoman is hiding in the shadows among the rafters of a warehouse, while three dozen shifty looking guys busy themselves unloading unmarked trucks. "Is someone coming O? This looks like about three times as many guys as Penguin was supposed to have. Hell I'm missing having Bullock's hairy backside covering me right now," the dark skinned woman in the mask says over her cowl's radio.

"Calm down rookie, Black Bird and friend are on their way. By the way, you owe me that bottle of vodka!" Oracle tells her.

_So the boss is coming, _Renee thinks to herself. _And who's she calling 'rookie'? _As she thinks that all the lights in the place go off. She switches her cowl to night-vision just in time to see the Batman swoop down and snatch away one of the machine gun wielding henchmen paroling around the edge of the group. "Well, time to go to work," she says before dropping down. Batwoman lands behind two very worried gunmen, who she grabs by the collars and smashes their heads together, finishing with a roundhouse kick to the back of their heads just to make sure that they stay out for awhile.

"ITS THE BAT!" some panicked criminal yells in pure fear right before he catches a batarang upside his head. The man next to him points his gun in the direction he thinks the projectile came from, only to be grabbed from behind by very large arms. One such arm wrenches his gun hand away and squeezes just the right points to make him drop it, while the other wraps around his throat in a sleeper hold. "I'm out of town for a week and your boss thinks he can just pull a job this big in my city?" Batman asks the man as his vision begins to tunnel. "Sounds like someone needs to be defenestrated again." The Dark Knight drops the now unconscious man and finds another that needs his attention.

The population of awake criminals in the warehouse has taken a recent and dramatic decline. One of the smarter ones has taken a crouched position next to one of the trucks and has his gun aimed at something shiny that seems to be moving in the near distance. Deciding that he would rather not just open fire into the dark, the gunman reaches into the truck and turn on the headlights. The lights bathe the area in front of the care in harsh a harsh white, and there he sees the tall masked form of Diana standing in the middle of a rough circle of her knocked out opponents with half of a ripped in two assault rifle in each hand.

The criminal is awestruck for a second, before the warrior woman's gaze falls on him, at which point he aims his gun and opens fire. His target however drops the weapon pieces in her hands and easily deflects the bullets. The man hollers in frustration and disbelief as he empties his entire magazine at woman, only for his gun to start clicking empty and to have her still standing and glaring at him. The gunman drops his useless weapon and turns to run only to slam straight into a tall man in black armor and cape. He looks up into the white lenses that will be in his nightmares for the rest of his life, and he stutters,

"I...I...I," before the giant before him punches his lights out.

"I had him," Diana says, stepping forward.

"So I could see," Batman answers, looking at the dozen or so men littering the ground around her.

"Did I go too far?" Diana asks him.

"No. They seem to all be breathing," he answers.

The two of them just stand there for a second before Montoya walks out of the shadows.

"Wow! I'm...I'm Batwoman. I am one of the guardians of Gotham...but damn you are just..." she stutters a bit when Diana turns and looks her in the eyes. "Wonderful..." Batwoman says wistfully.

The two are quiet for a moment before Batman asks, "So hows Kate?"

"Kate!" Batwoman says, finally capable of looking away from the Amazon. "Kate is...just great. In fact she's probably waiting for me." She pulls out her grapple gun and is just about to disappear into the night when she turns back to them and says, "Nice to meet you, and boss...I'm glad that I already bought the vodka," before firing her line and zipping away.

Diana turns back to her host and says, "You have some interesting friends."

"You don't know the half of it," he answers. "Come on, the police are on their way, and we should be gone before they get here."

The two of them leave the warehouse the same way they entered and ventured out through the night. They ended up stopping several muggings, one robbery, and helped rescue several people from a burning building, then as the night blurs into early morning the two find themselves sitting next to each other on Wayne Tower, looking down at the city around them.

"I've never seen such wanton hatred and aggression. Your city looks much less beautiful up close," she tells him.

Bruce mulls over that for a few seconds before answering. "The entire population of your Island home could be lost amongst all the souls that fill the city below us. All of them trying to survive without the blessings of gods or personal paradises to call home. In the strife some of them resort to crime as an easy way out of their problems, but more try and stay true to themselves and stay above such things. Those are the people I fight for, because I can't stand to see victimized by the crazy or the evil. Or just some idiot with a gun."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you," she tells him.

"You haven't offended me," he tells her. "Come one, we have to get back. We have a big day tomorrow."

…

They return to the Manor where Diana finds her guest bedroom (which just happened to be located right next to Bruce's room), inside of which there is a large and amazing bed and one of the greatest marvels she has yet discovered in Patriarch's world, the indoor shower.

In the morning the Princess hears a knock on her door. She stretches before getting up and answering the door, finding Casandra. "Naked," Casandra mentions, while balancing a pile of clothes in one hand and a plate of food on the other.

"Oh," Diana says looking down at herself and stepping to the side so Cas can get in and shut the door behind her. "I left the rest of my clothes in the plane, and didn't think to get them."

"Then you took a shower and didn't feel like getting them," the young Wayne girl says, putting down the clothes on the bed and tray of food next to it. "Sounds like something I would do."

"Did your father send you?" Diana asks, crossing her arms over her chest and crossing her legs together.

"Yeah, so I guess that means he was expecting you to do that too," Cassandra says. "Or are you just disappointed that **he** didn't bring them?"

Diana blushes and looks away. "Thats not..."

Cassandra shrugs. "Don't worry, he likes you. Now get dressed, he's taking you to meet Clark," she tells her, heading out the door.

"Clark?" she asks.

"One of dad's best friends, he lives in Metropolis. You two are leaving in about two hours, so eat up and get dressed," Cassandra tells her before disappearing down the hall.

…

Down stairs Bruce is fixing his suit a bit while Alfred waits patiently next to him. "So you are taking her to meet Mr. Kent sir?" the Englishman asks.

"Yes. Next time something big comes up she'll show up next to Superman and the two of them will deal with it in a suitably flashy show. Then he'll introduce her to the UN, they will accept her into their ranks as a new ambassador, they will give her an embassy and..." he trails off.

"And Master Bruce?" Alfred asks.

"And then she'll be off on her own," Bruce answers.

"That easy?" Alfred asks.

"What?" Bruce says.

"You think it will be that easy to get rid of her?" the elder man clarifies.

"I'm not trying to get rid of her," Bruce tells him.

Alfred looks up at the stairs. "Thats good Master Bruce, because I don't think she's planning on going anywhere," he tells him.

Bruce looks in the direction his Butler is, and can't help but smile. There he sees Diana walking down the stairs dressed in a red blouse, a pair of tight blue jeans, and black high heeled boots. _Damn, how does she keep getting more beautiful, _he thinks to himself.

"So I hear I'm going to Metropolis," she says.

"A lovely city, I'm sure you'll enjoy it your highness," Alfred tells her.

"Does your charge enjoy the city?" Diana asks him.

"I enjoy the company of some of its residents," Bruce tells her, offering the Princess his arm. The two walk outside to the waiting limo and Bruce says, "Diana you should know that while we're out around citizens...I'm going to be acting very different."

"Different?" she asks as Alfred holds the door open for them.

The two slip into the limo and Bruce explains, "In order to help keep my identity secret, I put on an act when I'm out in public and unmasked."

"What kind of act?" Diana asks, intrigued.

"I take on the persona of a rich fool," Bruce answers.

The Princess chuckles. "This should be fun to see," she says.

"Well part of the act is that I'm a bit of a womanizer, so I'm going to be a bit more...familiar with you then I normally would be, and I would take it as a personal favor if you didn't knock me across several miles when I do," he tells her.

"We'll see," Diana tells him, with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Something tells me you will have an interesting trip, Master Bruce,"Alfred tells him form the drivers seat.

_TBC. Reviews are always welcome guys!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who left a review, I really appreciate the feedback. Now, just in time for Xmas, here's Chapter 8!**

Diana sits in the back of the limo and looks over at Bruce. He does not look comfortable. "I promise I won't hit you," Diana tells him.

"Its not that," Bruce tells her, cracking a smile.

"Then what is bothering you?" she asks him.

"Oh, I just hate doing this," he explains. "Especially in front of someone who...knows me."

"Then why do you do it?" she asks.

"It helps keep me and mine safe," he answers.

"Alight, I'll...try and play along," Diana assures him.

"Don't play along too much," Bruce tells her. "This is going to be the first time a lot of the world will see you."

"A lot of the world? How?" Diana asks.

"The paparazzi, your highness," Alfred says from the front seat. "By this time tomorrow your face will be on televisions, computer screens, and newspapers all over the world."

"Well I hope they get my good side," Diana says, sitting back.

The limo eventually pulls into the Gotham Airport and Alfred announces, "Its time."

Before her eyes the man she has gotten to know over the past few days is swallowed up into someone else completely. His eyes loose their sharpness, his shoulders relax, his posture slacks, and his mouth opens into an easy grin. "Shall we?" Bruce asks with a quite different voice, opening up the door, and reaching over to take Diana's hand. Intrigued, the Amazons Princess takes his hand and steps out into the airport and finds herself surrounded by a small army of men and women with cameras.

"Hey guys!" Bruce shouts at them. "Take a good look at her, she's going to be the biggest thing to hit the world since the end of the dinosaurs!" he says, guestering up and down at Diana.

The Princess gives her companion an odd look, but as everyone around her start pointing her cameras at her, Diana simply shrugs then smiles and waves. After a few seconds of pandering Bruce wraps an arm around her waist and leads her forward. Fighting down the butterflies rising in her stomach at his touch, Diana simply removes his arm from her back, and instead holds his hand as they walk.

"You are doing well Princess," Bruce tell her somehow without moving his lips or dropping his act.

"Lets just get to the plane," Diana answers. "It a bit creepy seeing you smile like that."

…

After a short walk the two get on Bruce's private jet and the billionaire is able to return to his normal personality. "Sorry about that," Bruce tells her.

"It wasn't really that bad," Diana tells him.

"I was toning down, the only place I touched you was on the back," he answers.

"Yeah, I might have hit you on reflex if you had grabbed anywhere else," she tells him.

Bruce pulls out his phone and calls up Clark. "Hey, we're less then an hour away," he tells him.

"I might be a bit late," he answers, as explosions can be heard in the background.

"Anyone we know?" Bruce casually asks, as Diana leans forward interested.

"Brainiac," he answers before hanging up.

"Brainiac?" Diana asks.

"An evil robot from outer space," Bruce answers. "Did you bring your armor?"

The Amazons Princess stands, holds out her arms, and twirls. Then, in a flash of light, Diana is now standing in her armor. Bruce looks impressed. "I didn't bring the mask," she admits.

"From now on, no masks for you," he tells her. Then Bruce looks out the window and presses a button to talk to the pilot and says, "Slow down a bit." Before leading Diana to the door. He presses a hidden button and the door slides open, unleashing a huge wind flow out of the plane, forcing Bruce to hand on to a nearby rail while Diana stands easily. Through the open door Diana looks down and sees a beautiful city with many different skyscrapers, parks, and a huge metallic skull with glowing green eyes and metal tentacles smashing its way through it as a red and blue blur zips around it. Bruce then looks over at her and says, "Have fun."

Diana smiles and tells him, "I'll see you on the ground," before leaping out of the plane. The Amazon angles her fall so that when she hits terminal velocity she is aimed straight at the alien city wrecker. As she falls she sees that the reasons the man in the blue suite and red cape can't get close is because beams of bright white energy keep shooting out of the guns dotted around the giant metal cranium. Those same guns turn on Diana herself, but with a couple of quick moves of her bracelets the blasts are deflected and her speed and trajectory are barely affected. A split second before she reaches her target the Princess flips around so that she hits the machine boots first. The entire thing lurches forward from the impact and the gun closest to her swivels around to let out another blast. Before it can discharge though, Diana grabs it and forcibly points it down, blasting a hole through the bizarre crafts outer armor. A good couple of kicks then open a hole, allowing the Amazon warrior to jump inside.

Within the monster Diana finds an android linked into a hovering control chair. Before her eyes all the wires that connect the robot to the chair retract and "he" stands. The mechanical alien is tall, taller than Bruce, and broad shouldered. It is dressed in a mostly purple body suite with metal plates covering a few large portions of it. Its head is hairless with green "skin", white emotionless eyes, a straight mouth, and three white lights on its forehead.

The creature turns to its intruder and asks, "You are neither Kryptonian nor entirely human. What are you?"

"I am Diana of Themyscira, an Amazon Warrior!" she answers.

"Fascinating. I must remember to fully dissect and scan your corpse," Brainiac tells her before point a closed metal fist at her and firing another bright white bolt from it at her.

Like the last several, Diana deflects that as well, and continues to do so as she approaches her enemy. To her surprise though, when she is about half way to him Brainiac shoots forth his entire hand on a cord that grabs her around the throat and starts emitting a tremendous amount of electricity as it chokes her.

Right before she blacks out a blast of heat vision severs the arm and the man in the red cape flies down and tackles Brainiac, throwing him against the wall, pinning his remaining arm, and pulling back his own free hand to punch the robot menace in the face. "You shouldn't hit a lady BraniAAACC!" the hero's line turns into a yell of pain as a disguised chest canon blasts him away.

"My apologies Kal El," the robot says before pelting the down hero with more blasts of bright white energy. "Forgive my lack of manners."

Brainiac's attack stops abruptly as he notices the Lasso of Truth wrapped around his mid section. He looks over to see Diana smile ruefully at him before she yanks on the golden cord and spins him around his war machines cockpit, before slamming him into and through a wall.

When he lands on the street bellow Diana is right behind, pouncing on his chest (crushing the cannon) and repeatedly slamming super strong punches into his head. As metal bits fly off between the hammer blows, all the cords that connected the robot into his command chair fly out and ensnare Diana. With her entangled Brainiac raises his remaining arm to fire at her head point blank, but before he can make the shot (one that in her current state Diana would not be able to deflect) a blast of heat vision destroys his fist.

Whats left of Brainiac's head turns to the side to see that Kal El, smoking yet relatively unharmed, float out of the ruined war machine. Before the alien villain can even begin to think of a new set of probabilities to get him out of this position, Diana shouts out, "Hera! Give me strength!" before ripping herself out of the mechanical bounds. Then she rips off Brainiacs arm and uses it as an impromptu club to flatten his head.

By the time Diana is satisfied with her work and stands, a crowd has gathered to cheer for the two heroes and their victory. "Thanks for the help," the caped man says, as he walks up to the Amazon Princess.

"The same to you," Diana says, gesturing with whats left of Brainiac's appendage, before realizing what it is and dropping it on the ground with the rest of his scrap. "I am Diana of Themyscira, if I heard right your name is Kal EL," she says, reaching her hand forward.

"Yeah well, most people call me Superman," the Man of Steel answers, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Good to know, Kal," Diana tells him with a friendly grin.

As the two get acquainted reporters and camera crews show up and begin shouting requests of interviews. "More paparazzi," Diana notes.

"No no, those are legitimate News People," Superman corrects. "Well mostly," he adds when he sees a van with the letter written on the side.

"Hmm. Well if its all the same to them, I'm supposed to be meeting someone at the airport," Diana tells him. "Can you give me directions?"

"I can do better then that," Superman tells her, taking her hand and carrying her off into the sky.

…

The two land on the runway just in time to meet Bruce as he walks off his jet. "So my dear, how are you finding the city?" he asks, now fully back into his "Bruce Wayne" mode.

"Fun activities, good people to meet, wonderfully varied rooftops...so far I'm enjoying Metropolis," Diana answers with a grin.

"Hello again Mr. Wayne," Superman says with a smile.

"Hello Mr. Superman," Bruce says, shaking his hand. "Still doing your thing and keeping it safe for the rest of us to enjoy ourselves?"

Superman nods and asks, "So you already know Diana?" .

"Oh yes, its quite a story. I'd tell it to you now, but I'm afraid I've already promised it to my buddy Clark from the Daily Planet," the foppish socialite answers. "We are just on our way to him now."

"Well then I won't keep you," Superman tells them. "Nice seeing you again Mr. Wayne, and nice to meet you Diana," he tells the two before flying back into the sky.

"Until we meet again, Kal!" Diana calls after him.

"Kal?" Bruce asks, curiously and with his true voice.

"That is his name is it not?" Diana asks.

Bruce grins in understanding. "One of them," he answers.

Diana twirls back into her civilian clothes before Bruce takes her hand and begins leading her to the car. "So who are we seeing again?" she asks.

"Clark Kent, one of the star Investigative Reporters from my Daily Planet World News Network," he answers.

"Investigative Reporter?" Diana asks.

"His job is to find the truth and tell it to the world," Bruce explains.

"That sounds like an excellent profession," Diana says as they reach the car. "What can you tell me of the man himself? What's he like?"

Bruce opens the door for her and smirks. "I think you'll find him oddly familiar."

_TBC. Reviews are always welcome, and appreciated!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Well once again I'd like to thank everyone who left a review, I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. I hope you guys enjoy this bit too, here's chapter 9!**

The car carries the two heroes across town to a skyscraper that stands out due to the gigantic golden planet revolving on the top of it. "That certainly attracts attention," Diana says, looking up at the golden globe.

"Yeah. You'd never guessed how many giant monsters and interstellar villains have decided to rip the thing off and throw it," he tells her.

"And you keep on replacing it?" Diana asks, stepping out of the car.

"Actually no," Bruce answers, following her out. "Despite the number of giant monsters

and interstellar menaces that decided to play with it, the globe always survives surprisingly unharmed."

"Thats some sound construction," she notes as they step inside.

Through the doors the two find a grand front lobby, with a large real wood service desk taking up the middle of the room, two sets of elevators on back wall on either side of the them, and two secretaries working behind it as well as several security guards walking around.

"Hello Mr. Wayne!" everyone happily calls when they catch sight of the boss.

"Hey everybody! Stop working so hard, you're making me look too good," Bruce tells them walking to the elevators.

Everyone laughs and one asks, "Hey Mr. Wayne...is she who I think she is?!"

"You'll just have to read Clark's article to find out," he answers stepping inside.

"Always do sir," the security guard tells him as the doors close.

"Good eyes Cash," Bruce says in his real voice as the elevator rises.

"Cash?" Diana asks him.

"The security guard, Aaron Cash. He was a guard at Arkham before Killer Croc took a chunk out of his leg. He was too good to force into retirement, so I moved him here," he explains.

"Going from a position where you were trusted to secure a prison full of mad criminals to one that requires guarding reporters does seem like a good promotion," she notices.

"Barring evil robots from outer space, yes," he agrees.

The doors slide open to reveal a floor filled with cubicles, overflowing with people running about, and the sound of typing clearly audible in the air. The two make their way through the swirling activity to a wall of offices. On the way there though the two almost literally run into a woman with long dark hair and lavender eyes, dressed in a fashionable ladies business suite with a red top and black skirt. She was speeding her way through the floor's madness, desperately being followed by a red headed young man with a huge camera, when she nearly collides with the heroes. "Watch where you're...oh Bruce! When did you get in town?" she asks.

"Just now," he tells her. "Oh and Diana, Lois, Lois, Diana," he says making interdictions.

"Yeah charmed, but I don't have time right now, I got a scoop that Superman and the new heroine were seen at the airport and I..." she stops mid sentence when she fully gets a good look at Diana. "You look kind of familiar," she tells her.

"I am the Princess of a small island nation," Diana tells her.

"Wow, nice catch Moneybags," Lois tells Bruce. "Come on Jimmy, we got work to do!"

She shouts to her cameraman before walking off.

"But..." Jimmy says looking back as he follows her.

Bruce waves goodbye at her back as he mutters under his breath, "Two Pulitzers."

That done her guide leads the Amazon Princess to the office of Clark Kent. When they get there Bruce knocks on the door and the two hear something hit the ground and someone inside grunt "Oh dear", before the door opens and one Clark Kent says, "Hello Mr. Wayne, Ms...Themyscira?" and welcomes them in.

The man welcoming Diana into his office is of the roughly the same height and build as Bruce, but that is where the similarities seem to end. Mr. Kent's hair is slightly lighter in color, his eyes a much different shade of blue, and his face seems much more used to smiling then her dark companion's. Everything about the man's attire also seems slightly off, his tie isn't straight, it seems he has missed a button or two when he put his shirt on, he also obviously missed a loop on his pants when putting on his belt, and there is some noticeable dirt on one shoe but not the other, as if he wiped only one of his feet when he came inside. His hair also seemed like it was hastily brushed before running out the door and his large black rimmed glasses make his eyes look comically large by comparison. Needless to say Diana found him to be almost instantly adorable, and had to fight an almost motherly impulse to reach forward and straighten him up. She even catches a pencil holder he clumsily knocked off his desk as he made his way around his desk to his seat.

"Um, thank you," Clark tells her pleasantly, taking his seat. "So if I'm not mistaken, you are the Wonder Woman that helped Superman fight Brainiac earlier today," he says.

"'Wonder Woman'?" Diana asks, taking one of the two seats across from him.

"Well we at the Daily Planet have a long tradition naming superheroes when they burst into the spot light in Metropolis," Clark explains. "Our own Lois Lane gave Superman his moniker. And well...if you don't mind me saying so, you looked like a real wonder out there Ms. Themyscira."

"You can call me Diana," the Amazon Princess tells him. "And I don't think Wonder Woman sounds like a bad name. What do you think Bruce?" she asks looking back at him.

She finds Bruce looking at her with an expression of irritated disbelief. "Really?" he asks her.

Her face falls in confusion. "What, you don't like the name?" she asks.

"You really don't see it?" he asks her again.

Diana looks over at Clark, then back to Bruce. "See what?" she asks.

Bruce shakes his head and sighs before taking a seat next to her. "How does that work on everyone?" he asks the reporter.

"What?" Diana asks as Clark shrugs his shoulders.

"Drop it Smallville," Bruce tells him.

"I don't know what you're referring to Mr. Wayne," the farmer's son answers.

"Don't make me pull out the Kryptonite," Batman warns.

Kent simply shrugs before taking off his glasses, and unbuttoning and pulling open his shirt to show the red S shield of his alter ego. "Kal?!" Diana says in amazement.

"Shh," Superman says. "Not so loud, I still want to keep my identity a secret."

"I'm sorry," Diana apologizes. "Its just that...I couldn't see it, at all. How did you see it?" she asks Bruce.

"The world's greatest detective over here saw through me the second he met Clark Kent," Superman praises his friend.

"Its just a pair of glasses," Bruce says, almost dumbfounded.

Clark smiles and shakes his head a bit. "Well anyway, you never gave an opinion on the name?"

Bruce looks over a the Princess and says, "'Wonder Woman' certain fits. Though...I'm still partial to Nyx."

"We're going with Wonder Woman," Diana tells Clark.

"Well thats a name, what will the story be?" the reporter asks.

"Mostly the truth," the detective answers. "The billionaire Bruce Wayne foolishly decided to fly himself out in his personal one man jet, which he of coursed crashed."

"Cars, motorcycles, now jets...Bruce Wayne crashes a lot," Clark comments.

"Helps explain the scars?" Diana guesses.

"And the hospital time," Bruce answers. "Well then the very lucky Mr. Wayne found himself on the mythical island of Themyscira, home of the Amazons."

"Okay, first hurdle. Why would Bruce Wayne want to leave an island of beautiful immortal women?" Clark asks, thinking.

"Fear for his own life?" Diana suggests.

"No. I've met 'Bruce Wayne'," Clark says, even using his fingers to mime the quotation marks. "That wouldn't be enough."

"Why don't we, again, go with the truth," Bruce suggests. "The Amazons took the first man arriving on their island as a sign that the gods wanted them to make contact with the outside world, and Diana was chosen to be their ambassador."

"Ambassador, as in UN?" he asks.

"UN?" Diana asks.

"The United Nations, a place where ambassadors from countries all around the world come together to hatch out deals and make policy in the name peace and mutual understanding and cooperation," the insightful Metropolite explains.

"Thats sounds good. It sounds like something I should be a part of," Diana says.

"A few hours dealing with politicians might change your mind about that," Bruce remarks.

"Ever the optimums, huh Bruce?" Clark asks. "I'll write the story and make a few calls. The story will be in the evening news, and I should have a meeting with you and the proper UN officials in a few days," he says while putting on his glasses and buttoning back up his shirt.

"We'll leave you work," Bruce tells him, standing up.

Diana follows him to her feet and says, "Its been a real pleasure meeting you today Kal, both times."

"The pleasure was all mine Diana," Clark says with a smile before going back to typing.

When they leave the office and start back towards the elevators Bruce whispers, "You should probably stick with 'Clark', when he's in his civilian attire."

"Yes thats probably a good idea," Diana admits. When the reach the elevators the Princess remembers something and asks, "So what is Kryptonite?"

"A green glowing radioactive rock," Batman answers. "It is also the easiest way to kill him."

"Okay, so why did you bring it?" she asks.

"I always bring it to along when I come to Metropolis," he answers.

"Again, why?" Diana asks.

"In case I need to use it," he clarifies.

"I thought Kal was your friend?" she asks looking over at him.

"He is, thats why he gave it to me," Bruce answers.

The Amazon woman shakes her head. "Men are strange," she remarks. Bruce simply smiles. "So what do we do now?" Diana asks.

"I know a good Italian restaurant near here," he answers. "You hungry?"

_TBC. Reviews are wanted and appreciated._


	10. Chapter 10

**This one took a little while to come out, but I hope you guys think it was worth the wait. Here is chapter 10!**

A week later Bruce stands in his living room watching Diana of Themyscira live in a ceremony taking her place among the ambassadors of the United Nations. She then takes the podium and speaks. "I would like to thank everyone who helped make this possible, and promise that I will fulfill my duties to the best of my abilities. I am truly honored to stand amongst you."

After an applause the floor is open up to questions from the press. "Do you intend to

continue in your super hero activities as Wonder Woman?" one asks.

"Yes. With my abilities I believe it would be irresponsible for me to stand aside and do nothing in times of danger, so I do intend to serve the causes of Truth, Justice, and Peace in all ways possible," Diana answers.

"Where in the US do you plan to settle down?" another reporter asks.

"I have some thoughts on that, but nothing that I'm settled on," Diana answers.

"Who's a better kisser, Superman or Bruce Wayne?" the representative of Lex news asks.

"I wouldn't know," Diana answers, trying her hardest not to role her eyes.

"Will Themyscira remain closed off to outsiders, or will the Amazons allow foreigners to visit their country?" Clark Kent asks.

"I like him," Casandra says from her seat on the couch behind her father.

"He earns his pay," Bruce tells her with a smirk.

"For now my countries policy on outsiders is unchanged, but hopefully in the near future, after some negotiations, Themyscira will open itself up for some trade and limited political visitation and interaction," Diana answers.

"Excuse me, but we've heard some reports of a masked woman fitting your descriptions in the company of the vigilante Batman, from before you made your appearance in Metropolis," Viki Vale says. "As these reports true, and if they are what sort of relationship do you have with Gotham's Dark Knight?"

Diana pauses for a second at that before she smiles and answers, "We have an understanding, and no I am not willing to say any more on this subject at this time."

With that the person in charge calls an end to the Q and A and the event comes to a close. "Ms. Diana holds herself rather well," Alfred mentions.

"I agree, I think she'll take to her new position well," Bruce says.

"So what now?" Casandra asks.

"Now somebody will be sent over to pick up her things and help move her into her new apartment," Bruce answers.

"So we aren't going to see her again?" Casandra asks, confused.

"Between her new duties as an ambassador and her hero work, she should be quite busy, but I think she'll make some time for you if you want to visit her," Bruce says, walking out of the room.

"And you Master Bruce?" Alfred asks.

"If she needs my help I'll lend her my aid, but honestly I think she will do well on her

own," Bruce answers, heading into the study.

Before he can finish crossing the rooms the front door opens and Diana steps inside. "How did I look?" she asks.

"You looked wonderful Ms. Diana," Alfred answers, without skipping a beat.

As Bruce slowly turns around, confusion evident on his face, Casandra asks, "How did you get here so fast?"

"Kal gave me a quick ride," she answers.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce asks.

"I live here," she answers, confused.

"Didn't they give you some place to stay?" he asks.

"They gave me an apartment near the UN building, but I thought I would only be using it as an office and temporary resting spot after work," she answers.

"Why?" Bruce asks.

"Because with the jet, I thought it would be simple to traverse there for work yet still live here," Diana explains. "Whats the matter?"

Bruce gives her a look that she can't read then tells her, "I think you should just get your things together and move into your new home."

"Why?" Diana asks, shocked.

"Because I believe I have fulfilled my duty to introduce you to Man's World, and because we both have our own lives and our own duties that we must attend to. Mine are here and yours are in DC," Bruce tells. Before she can form a response he turns to Alfred and says, "You and Casandra help her pack up her things, I'm going on patrol." He turns his back on them and continues into the study, "I expect everything to be taken care of before I return."

Diana is still reeling from the shock as he goes through the secret entrance in the cave. When he's gone Alfred walks up to her and gently says, "If you wish to wait a moment I think will be able to package up your..."

Diana turns to him and asks, "What happened? What went wrong?"

As the good butler tries to find the words Casandra speaks. "He's afraid," she answers.

Diana turns to Bruce's daughter and asks, "Afraid of what?"

"Of you," she answers. "He doesn't think good things should happen to him, so when they do he gets afraid. It was the same when I first met him. I think its because he's used to the good things in his life being taken away from him," she explains.

Diana turns back to the grandfather clock that Bruce has disappeared behind. "Your...Diana, I'm..." Alfred starts.

"Alfred is it possible for you and Casandra to give Bruce and I the manor for the night?" she asks.

…

Gotham is a fickle thing. When he is near his limit it never stops throwing trouble his way, but when he needs something to throw himself at she leaves him frustrated with nothing. Batman calls the patrol off early tonight, as not even the East End has any work for him, and heads back home.

He expected to find a disappointed Alfred waiting for him when he got home, but instead found the cave to be empty. Deciding that Alfred probably retired early, Bruce took a shower and changed. When he comes out dressed in a simply pair of pants and black shirt he is surprised to find Diana waiting for him in the training area. She is standing there in a pair of black shorts and a loose fitting red t shirt, and holding two quarter staffs. "I thought I made myself clear," Bruce tells her.

In answer she tosses him one of the staffs. "Spar with me," she says, stepping on to the mat.

Bruce hesitantly follows her. "What are you trying to prove?" he asks.

"Spar with me," Diana answers, swinging her staff in a wide arc at him.

He blocks the blow are returns with one of his own, and thus they begin. While everything starts civil enough, Bruce is frustrated by the night's patrol and by the whole situation with the woman in front of him, so he lets his anger get the better of him, and soon the friendly sparring match turns into a full on fight.

While Bruce is a master at the arts of violence, Diana's superior strength and speed make her more than his match, so she counters with little difficulty. It seems his opponent's ease only exceeds in angering Bruce further though, so he just begins lashing out in sharp strikes. Feeling things have gone far enough, Diana grabs Bruce's staff, rips it out of his hands, then pounces on him and knocks him bodily to the ground with her on top using her staff to force his arms to the mat.

"Why are you...?!" Diana doesn't get the chance to finish though, as he forces his head forward and kisses her. She passionately returns the kiss and the two make out deeply for a few minutes before they both have to break for air.

"I'm...I'm sorry, I..." Bruce starts before Diana silences him much the same way he did to her. As the two kiss the princess rips open his shirt and begins to kiss his exposed chest. Before things can go too far he gets her attention again. "Diana, are you sure you want to go this far?"

In answer Diana sits up and pulls off her shirt and bra, throwing them to the side. "Yes," she answers as Bruce sits up to lustfully continue.

…

During the night the two heroes give in to their passion and into each other, making love until they finally collapse exhausted in each other's arms with the dawning light. Eventually the two awaken to find themselves on the floor of Bruce's bedroom with the shredded remains of the his mattress next to them and the Lasso of Truth running from a tied loop around Diana's wrist to a tired loop on one of the bed's four posts. The rest of the room is in no great shape either.

"Wow," Diana says while looking around. "Is it always like that?"

"What do you mean?" Bruce asks.

"That damn good and...destructive?" she explains.

Bruce chuckles. "While I don't think I've ever had it that good, and I can live with the mess," he answers. After taking a quick look around though he adds, "That is if Alfred doesn't kill me."

"I don't know," Diana says, tracing a particularly interesting patch of old scarring on her lover's shoulder with her finger. "I believe I'm still a novice at this activity, and that improvements can certainly be made."

"Well for your first time, I can say that you were fantastic," Bruce tells her. "Though idea of making it better does intrigue me. What do you have in mind?"

"You know, a bit of study," she answers. "A lot of practice," she says giving him a very seductive look.

"You think I'd make a good teacher?" he asks with a half grin on his face.

"Oh I know you will make a good teacher," she answers right before pulling him into a kiss.

The two seem ready to start another round of love making when they hear a knock at the bedroom door. The two pull apart and cover themselves just as it opens and Casandra pokes her head in. "Alfred says that breakfast is ready," she tells them.

"Thank you Casandra," Diana says from under her sheet, while turning rather red.

Casandra gives a quick look around the room before her eyes settle back on Bruce. After a second he shouts, "Yes she's my girlfriend!" His daughter smiles at this, then shuts the door and leaves the two alone again.

Diana laughs whole heartedly at this before turning to her lover and telling him, "By the way, I'm not moving out."

"Yeah I figured that out," he answers. "Though I might have to sleep in your room until Alfred can get me a new bed."

"In that case you're going to be the one to get Lassoed next time," Diana says while tugging at the golden cord and giving him a mischievous smile.

"While that sounds like fun, it means I should take full advantage of you right now," Bruce says, removing the sheet that she had used to cover herself.

"Your daughter just said that breakfast is waiting for us," she reminds him.

"It can wait a little longer," he answers. And it did.

…

Elsewhere Aphrodite looks down at the two love birds with pride and joy. "You see, I do good work," she tells her sister.

"I never doubted you," Athena tells her.

"Then why didn't you go home with that hot piece of man that I set you up with at the club?" she asks.

"Because you should stick with pairing up mortals," Athena answers, walking away.

"Coward!" Aphrodite jokingly yells at her back. The goddess of wisdom and war simply rolls her eyes and leaves her sister to savor her victory.

_The end (for now). Reviews are wanted and appreciated._


End file.
